That Summer
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: ~*~Complete! ~*~ H/HR Harry and Hermione are together, What is the prediction? you'll have to read the suqual to find out!!!! Please R/R thanx!
1. Letters

That Summer....  
  
  
  
Please don't be so critical. Im not a very good writer. Reading all the fics on this site got me thinking and if i get reviews on this i might add another chapter. (BTW things that are in ~~ are thoughts.) Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
  
  
~*~Hermione~*~  
  
Hermione was reading a very good book when there was a tap on the window. ~It's a bit Late for the Daily Prophit wonder who that could be?~ thought Hermione as she got up from her bed. She walked to the window, opened it and saw Hedwig fly through. Her heart started beating faster. This is the first letter he sent her this summer. she peted hedwig and took the letter from her. She shook up the letter and read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey how are your summer holidays going? Mine are fine i guess. The Durslys are being extra nice to me and they said that if i wanted to i could bring a friend over for the rest of the holidays (I think Sirius has something to do with this). I was going to invite both you and Ron but Ron sent me a letter last week saying that the family went to see his brother Charlie and he couldn't get out of it. So, Hermi, would you like to stay at my house till the end of the holidays? Then we could go to Diagon Alley and Kings Cross together. What do you say?  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
She had liked Harry since their first year when she met him on the train. She never thought that she would be alone with him for so long though. She never told anyone because she was a ffraid that someone would tell and that would ruin the friendship. But now she had reason to believe that Harry liked her to. ~wait! Hermi? He never called me that. And he never signs his letters with love.~ Thought Hermione. She ran downstairs to aske her parents to let her stairs. Finally after a half an hour of pleading they let her go. She ran as fast as she could up up the stairs and into her room. She went to her desk pulled out her quill and some partchment. She began to write....  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'd Love to come! I'll be there tommarow. I just have to pack and ill be ready. Thanks for inviting me over. See you when i get there!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
She sent the letter with Hedwig. She began to pack and when she was done the only thing she didn't figure out was what to wear there. She sat on her bed and thought for several hours and then she finally figured out what she is going to wear. A smile came to her face. "This is gonna knock him dead." She said aloud.  
  
  
  
What do you think? I have a great idea for the next chapter so ill put it up even if i don't get any reviews. But Still R/R please. 


	2. The Arival

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
~*~"The Arival"~*~  
  
Sorry all I forgot to put a disclamer on the last chapter so ill do it now. I'm sad to say that the Charicters in this story are not mine they are the wonderful J.K Rowlings. But the idea is mine....mine...all mine!!!!! ok enought Histericas and on to the story! Oh and Just as always the things in ~ ~ are thoughts.  
  
  
  
Hermione got to The Dursly's house around 2pm. She finally dicided on wearing a short pink shirt that said "Good Princess Gone Bad" and a pair of dark blue hip hugger Jeans. Her Hair was in a neat French Braid and she had Pink eyshadow, Black Eyliner and Light pink lipstick on. she thought she looked pretty good. But she still was nervious when her parents pulled up to Harry's house. Her mother Kissed her on the cheek, and her father gave her $100 spending money for Diagon Ally and other things. Hermione walked up to the front door, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
  
Dudly answered the door. He just stood there looking at her. Hermione just smiled. "Is Harry home?" she asked politly. at this Dudly got very pale and ran from her screaming. Just then Harry went to the door. Watching Dudly he started "Dudly Who is-" Just then he caught sight of Hermione. ""Wow" was all he could say. See Harry had liked Hermione for a while and when He looked at her he just was loss for words. Hermione just smiled. The outfit and Makeup had done it's job. "Well am I going to be allowed in or am i going to have to stay here till Break is over?" She asked Smiling. Harry Just Smiled. "yea sorry please come in My aunt and Uncle want to meet you." He said rolling his eyes. He wispered "I think they want to make sure that you arn't dangerous." at that they Both Began to laugh and at the Harry's Aunt Petunia cam and said in a very nervious tone. "Hello miss are you Harry's Friend?" she seemed to be hoping that that she would say no. "yes Mrs Dursley Im Hermione Granger. It's a Pleasure meating you." She said hoping that she would approve. "Well," said Mrs Dursley, "please come into the den Vernon and I would like to meat you." Harry mouthed "sorry" to Hermione and they followed Mrs. Dursley into the Den.  
  
After the often talk with Mr. and Mrs Dursley, (Dudley Refused to come near Hermione), Harry and Hermione Finally took Her things up to the Guest room. "This is where you'll be staying, It's right next to my room" He said Begining to blush. "Thanks!" Hermione entered the room and put her things into the room "I'll put my things away later." she said, right now she wanted to spend as much time with Harry as she could. They took a tour of the house ending in Harrys room. "Well, This is it, Its not much but..." Hermione looked around. He was right It wasn't much but it was Harry's and thats all that mattered. "Wait, I forgot something in my room!" said Hermione and Ran back into her room. Harry just watched her go. ~she really looks beautiful today. God what are you talking about! I can't think like this i don't want to loos her as a friend.~ Harry sat on his bed waithing for her to come in. All of a sudden there was a clicking noise and a flash like someone was taking pictures. That was because someone was. Hermione Had brought a Camera! "I thought that we didn't have any pictures of each other and.." she began to blush. "I think thats a great Idea!" said Harry he grabed the camera and Took a Picture of Hermione.  
  
A few hours later there was a tapping noise on the window. Harry opened the Window and a owl flew in. It was Pig! "Hey Ron sent a reply, I told him that you were comming to stay untill break was over." He opened the letter and began to blush right away. Hermione grabed at the letter to see what was in it and when she did she triped and she fell on top of Harry. They both landed on the ground, Hermione on top of Harry. The letter was on the ground a few feet away and Hermione rolled over and grabed it starting to read it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Im glad now you can finally tell her that you like her. I wish that I could be there to see her face but Im stuck here. Send me a reply so I know that Pig got there ok.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Ron  
  
Hermione just stared at the letter and Harry just stared at her. Finally Harry got up and wrote to ron that Pig got there alright. Sent it back with pig and turned to Hermione.....  
  
  
  
I think thats all for now. I can't believe that this is going so easily! For a person who would get writers block writing in her diary this is going ok. well R/R please and well see if i post another one!  
  
Oh and by the way im a VERY BAD SPELLER!! so if there are any misspelled words then just look over them thanks 


	3. The Dinner part 1

~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
~*~The Dinner Part 1~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are the wonderful, talented, beautiful, extravagant, Magnificent, (I could just go on and on) J. K. Rowling. but the plot is MINE!!!!! I'm having a little writers block. But that's kinda expected. And thanks to all the people who reviewed that helps me a lot. I'm not to sure how this one will turn out but it coming along. I'm hoping that its going to be a long one so ill probably think of a new title because I'm hoping to continue it to the trip and the year at Hogwarts. But enough about me...  
  
Hermione began to blush. She put the letter on Harry's bed, whispered "I'm going to my room.and practically ran out of the room. Harry on the other hand just stood there, speechless ~I'm going to kill Ron!~ he thought as he sat on his bed. ~Her running out like that was not a good sign. I wasn't planning on telling her till later if then!~ It was dinner soon and the Dursley's were going out to celebrate a very large order of drills that Vernon got that day. Harry started to get ready.  
  
Hermioone ran into her room. She jumped onto the bed and began to laugh. So Harry DID like her. He didn't seem too happy that she had found out though. Oh well! Harry had told her about the dinner so she looked through the dresses that she had brought and found this light purple one. It was strapless and it showed her figure perfectly. It was cut just below her knees and she loved the style of it. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" she said. "Um......Er......it's me," Harry said nervously "I....ah just wanted to remind you of the dinner....were leaving in a half an hour." "Thanks Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. She heard Harry walk away and looked back at herself in the mirror. "This will be the best dinner I've ever been to!" she said aloud.  
  
30 minutes later Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione. She had heard him hadn't she? Just then she came down the stairs. In the purple dress with a shall of the same color, the same color purple eyshadow, black eyeliner, purple tinted lip Gloss {me/ can you tell my fav color is purple?} and her hair in a light purple claw clip. Harry just stared. "Hermione......you look.....beautiful." he managed to get out. Hermione just smiled. "thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Harry was wearing an old suit that Dudly grew out of. It fit him better than the other cloths that Harry had from him. The suit was black and it had a Black bow tie that was tied perfectly. Hermione expected it was a clip on. She stood next to Harry smiling, "So, when are we going to this wonderful dinner?" Harry put his arm out and Hermione took it, "right now." Harry said smiling.  
  
I have to go to my schools basket ball game now cause i might sing the anthem if anyone cares so I will leave you there. 2 chapters in 1 day and if i get home in time it might be 3 so keep on checking and R/R please  
  
again thank you to all the people who reviewed I love you guys!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	4. The Dinner Part 2

~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
~*~The Dinner Part 2~*~  
  
Hey peoples! I've been a little busy so I couldn't post this chapter up but I've been working in study halls and things like that to bring you this chapter. I hope you like it and although during those study halls I have written 2 chapters I'm only going to post one and then the other one I'm going to past when I have 15 reviews. sorry I have to do that its just I haven't been feeling good so I need something to cheer me up. And all my friends know {Missa} that reviews really make my day. well enough with me. The story is what you want and the story is what you shall have!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine. They are the work of J K Rowlings beautiful mind. But the plot is MINE!!! thank you!  
  
In the car on the way to dinner the seating was as follows: Mr. Dursly driving, Mrs. Dursly next to him in the passengers seat, Harry was behind Mr. Dursly, Dudly was behind Mrs. Dursly and Hermione was between them. Dudly was as close as he could be to the door and Hermione was as close as she could be to harry without giving him a hint that she likes him. ~Should I move over?~ thought Hermione, because when she had looked at harry his face was as red as a tomato. Harry on the other hand was having wonderful thoughts about Hermione sitting so close to him...even though it was a bit confusing. ~Why is she sitting so close to me? Maybe...naw I don't think so...but what if?~ was about what he was thinking through the whole car ride. Dudly was having thoughts along the same line. It had seemed, to Hermione, that Dudly had taken a liking to her. All he did during the ride was glance back and forth between her and Harry. Once Hermione caught him looking at her and looked as  
though she was gong to hurt him. Dudly could tell that they liked each other. Harry's red face and Hermione looking at him and sitting so close to him. So naturally he liked Hermione also. He had the idea that if he asked her out first that he would get her and that would crush Harry. He began to form his plan. Then he jerked out of it. She was a freak, just like Harry. Why (even though it would crush Harry) Would he want someone like THAT? He quickly pushed the thoughts of going out with Hermione when they arrived at the restaurant.  
  
Vernon, Petunia, and Dudly Dursly sat at one table and Harry and Hermione sat at another. They didn't mind though because that way they could talk about things in privet. Things like school, their classes, the professors and homework. Ron and his letter never came up. They never had such a good time with just the two of them. Hermione had to use the ladies room so she excused herself and when she left Dudly slipped into her seat. "So Harry got a girlfriend I see" said Dudly coldly. "Hermione isn't my girlfriend...she's just...a good friend, one of my best friends." said Harry with some difficulty, The thought of Hermione and Him going out was still sitting in his mind. "well then, in that case you don't mind me asking her out....do you?" Dudly said with an evilish grin. ~Dudly, ask Hermione out? she wouldn't say yes even if he would ask her......would she?~ The thought of Hermione rejecting Dudly made him chuckle. "What's so funny?" Dudly said. Just then he noticed that  
Hermione was coming and he got up and whispered to Harry "I'm going to ask her out and trust me she WILL say yes." Dudly left with an evilish grin on his face. Harry was still chuckling when Hermione came back to the table. "What's so funny Mr. Potter?" she said in an exact impression of Professor McGonagall This made them both laugh. Harry told her about what Dudly had said. Hermione smiled. "Wanna get him back for all those years of torture?" Hermione asked? Harry smiled and listened to her plan.  
  
On the way home from the restaurant their plan went into action. Hermione (who in Harry's opinion had the worse end of the deal) sat closer to Dudly. Dudly just gave Harry an "I told you so" look. He looked like he didn't care. When they got home Mr. and Mrs. Dursly went to the front room to watch the evening news, Harry and Hermione just sat in the Kitchen while Dudly stood outside of the kitchen eavesdropping. "Harry you can't stop me" said Hermione knowing that Dudly was outside the door. "If I like him I'm going to tell him." "God Hermione, he's my cousin. How could you like him?" This of course was a part of their plan. "I don't know, I just do." said Hermione and with that Harry left the kitchen smiling at her and mouthing "Good Luck!" to her then leaving with a scowl on his face. ~So she does like me.~ thought Dudly walking into the kitchen like he didn't hear what they were just talking about. When he saw the look on Hermione's face he almost smiled but instead he  
forced a caring look and said in a kind voice "Is everything all right Miss...?" Dudly didn't know her name but it didn't matter because after he said that Hermione quickly said "Hermione, Hermione Granger. "Dudly Dursly." Hermione forced a smile as the Kitchen door opened and closed but they didn't pay any attention. "So," said Dudly sitting down next to her "are you and Harry going out?" said Dudly as casually as he could. "Nope" Hermione said coolly . "oh, ok." said Dudly "well....goodbye." said Dudly quickly as he walked out. "That went well" said a voice from the corner of the room. Hermione turned her head just in time to see Harry pull off the invisibility cloak. 


	5. Harry's Birthday Present Part 1

~*~Chapter 5~*~  
  
~*~Harry's Birthday Present Part 1~*~  
  
{A/N I have a little obsession with Part 1 and Part 2 chapters don't I? I want to clear this title up little. This is about Harrys birthday and what Hermione gets him. I have a little bit of writers block so if this chapter sux i appologize right now. Thanx to all my reviewers. I love you guys. Oh and this will be H/Hr not hermione and Dudly (eeeewwww =O) youll see what happenes to dudly later. I have no clue when the next time im going to post a chapter is so while you are waiting read Hermione's Crush or Hermione's Later Years, I read those and i love them. as soon as i find out how to post my fave Stories those will be the first ones on it. Also i would like to say that im sorry for all the short chapters. I'm not to good at writing long chapters so alot of short chapters is what will result. I've thought about extending this story to include their year at Hogwarts also but im not sure. That would be a good Sequal wouldn't it. So tell me in your reviews.....should i just  
keep going on this story and change the title or write a sequal. ok i guess im just stalling now (I'm the best at that) so ill just start the story. Here it is! Well after the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: anything associated with Harry Potter is not mine. It is all the work of the beautiful Ms. Rowlings! Only the plot is MINE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
About a week went by since the plan first went into action. By now Hermione and Dudly were "Close" and Dudly reminded Herry of this as much as he could. But little did Dudly know that Harry and Hermione had gotten closer because of this. Some nights they would stay awak in Harrys room talking quietly all night, because if they talked during the day it might jepordize {A/N i could not think of that word so i just wanted to say thanks to my mom for helping me} the plan.  
  
Harry's birthday was three days away and Hermione got his present for him a long time ago. She hoped that would like it. She sat in her room and pulled out a picture of Harry Her and Ron (In that order in the picture) in a frame with a note on the back. She began to wrap it when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said Hermione without thinking. Dudly walked into the room with a flower from the garden. "Hey Hermione.......I......ah.............brought you this" said Dudly holding out the flower. Hermiuone forced a smile "thanks alot Dudly!" she said acting excited. She took the flower from him leaving the picture on the bed and put the flower on cradenza. Dudly looked at the picture with interest. Seeing the wrapping paper he assumed it was a present. "Who's this for?" "Oh that!" said Hermione a bit nervous "Harrys birthday is in a few days and that what i got him for it. Did YOU get him something?" she asked suddenly giving him a peircing stare. His eyes darted to the  
floor, "Well....no not really." he said. Hermione smiled. She knew something else to give him other than the picture. "Well I have the perfect gift you can give him.......This is what you have to do............"  
  
At 11:00 P.M. on the 30th Harry and Hermione were in Harrys room talking. "I think we should go to bed" said Harry sleepily. "yea" yawned Hemione "g'night Hermi" said Harry and Rolled over and closed his eyes. Thinking he was asleep hermione walked over to his bed, "Wait till tomarrow Harry, you'll love your present" she wispered to him, She kissed him on the cheek, and walked to her room and fell right to sleep when her head landed on her pillow. Harry on the other hand couldn't sleep. so manny thoughts were going throught his mind. untill finally he fell asleep.  
  
Just about a half an hour Later, both Harry and Hermione woke with a start. Both in a cold sweat from their dream. Their dreams were identical and both horifying. Harry dreamed that He, Hermione, and Ron were walking from a car to the Hogwarts express when suddenly Voldemort aperated in front of them. He had Killed Ron and took Hermione and Harry away with him. When Harry regained conscienceness he could see Hermione on the ground next to him. He looked around and found that there was no doors or windows on this room. He walked over to hermione and saw that she was pale. She had the look of horor on her face and she was very cold. "No," Said Harry in his dream, He knew Hermione was killed by Voldemort using Avada Kadavera. {A/N did i spell it right? I don't have that book.} Then He Heard a noise in the room. He turned and saw Voldemort "Your next Potter and this time I'll get you!" then a flash of green light and thats when Harry woke up. Hermione's Dream was just like  
harrys only switched around with Harry Dead and Her about to be killed. Hermione had to make sure that Harry was ok. She got out of bed and silently went to Harrys room. She was about to knock but decided not to. She walked into the room to find the light on and Harry, in only his boxers, writing a letter. He was holding his head as if his scar hurt. Harry heard the door and looked at Hermione at the same time that she saw him. "Oh God Harry, Sorry I just.....I'm going to go i just.....ah....." Hermione began. Harry just turned Bright red, ran to his closet and came back wearing a bathrobe. "It's ok come in, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he got back to the letter, signed it and sent Hedwig out with it. "Well...Harry...I just had a dream that kinda scared me and i wanted to make sure that you were ok......" She told him about her dream and all Hearry coud do was just sit there. when she was finished it took all he could to speak. "I had the EXACT same dream....except that it  
was you on the floor.....not me." He then closed his eyes as a new wave of pain hit him. "Whats wrong?" asked Hermione moving closer to him. Nothing its just this damn scar." "Harry," Said Hermione trying to find the right words. "Do you think that I could maybe......It's just that im a little scared and i was wonderingif I could stay in here the rest of the night?" She said blushing slightly. "yea ok......here" He said getting off his bed, "take my bed and I'll sleep on the floor." Hermione stood up and huged Harry, "Thanks Harry!" "Anything for you Hermi" whispered Harry Hugging her back. Then he went to shut off thw light and they both went to sleep. 


	6. Harry's Birthday Present Part 2

~*~Chapter 6~*~  
  
~*~Harry's Birthday Present Part 2~*~  
  
{A/N: Well thanks to all who reviewed my story! And I'd Like to apologize to Ron2k2 about my spelling. I am typing it on word first now so I could do spell check. Thanks to E. C. R. Potter for the correction its "Avada Kedavera" not "Avada Kadavera" see I told you I was a bad speller. Oh and also I've always been slow at writing stories so as an answer to Ron2k2, Yes it will get more Adult. I'm not too sure when though. Maybe a few chapters more............or this chapter maybe! I have no clue till I write it so you'll just have to wait......sorry! If anyone has any ideas I could use them. send them to C towns Princess@aol.com! I'd like to give a shoutout to the `Lil Mama$ (even though only one of them reads my fics and only 2 reads Harry Potter period!) Oh yea one more thing!!! I'm not to sure about British terms (E. C. R. Potter) Living in Cleveland Ohio and all! But ill try my best to fix that. Well once again I'm stalling! sooooo on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Must I write that The characters and such are not mine EVERY TIME!!! I guess I will just in case someone gets SUE HAPPY!!!!! Cornballish I know but the plot is mine!!!! (oh and so is the word Cornballish!!!) And once again I am stalling!! ok ok ok ok ok I'll start the story.....................Just one more thing....................Nevermind ;-)~}  
  
Hermione woke up at 10:00 A.M. to see that Harry was still asleep. She sat of his bed and just thought about him for a while. Until suddenly she remembered that today was his birthday! She, silently, ran out of the room. She got dressed in a blue belly shirt that said "Heart Breaker" with Broken Hearts all over it, and a pair of dark blue hip huggers. She put her hair in a sloppy pony tail and after she grabbed her present she walked back to Harry's room, and knocked on the door.  
  
{A/N This next paragraph takes place in the same time frame as the second!}  
  
Harry was up for a long time when Hermione sat on the bed. He was laying there thinking about Hermione, His Birthday, Hermione, Quidditch, Hermione were some of the things he thought about. When she left he got up and, wondering why nobody has sent presents, He sat on his bed. He Heard Hermione moving around in the room next to him. He just began to get ready when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He called running to get a pair of Jeans on. "It's me, Harry, Can I come in?" Hermione's voice answered. At this time Harry had on Jeans but at the sound of Hermione's voice had forgot to put a shirt on also. "Sure come on in." said Harry going to open the window for the owls had started to arrive. Hermione walked in and when she saw he had no shirt on her heart began to beat fast. "Happy Birthday Harry!" She said smiling. "Thanks Hermi" at that moment Harry saw her in her belly shirt and jeans he just stared. Hermione began to turn red. "What?!" She said as though that was not the reaction she was planing on having. "No-nothing Hermi" Harry was the one beginning to get red that time. Just then 5 owls flew in. One was Pig, who had a package and 2 letters, one to Harry the other to Hermione. Three were from Hogwarts, one from Hagrid, the other two with Supply lists for Their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. {A/N I just realized that I never said what year they are  
going into.} The last owl looked a lot like Hedwig. Harry didn't recognize this owl and it left a letter on his bed and flew away quickly. "Got allot of presents this year don't we?" said Hermione, Harry blushed and looked at the present that she was holding. "I wanna open yours first" said Harry. She backed away. "Nope mine is last." "Fine." said Harry and Opened Ron's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry about the other letter, Hope Hermione didn't see it. I have to tell you though Ginny saw it when I was writing it and she was well beyond pissed. She doesn't think that it's true. Oh well, Happy Birthday! I hope that you like the gift that I sent. It's not much but. Anyway, can you give Hermione the other letter? There is nothing in their about You liking her so don't worry. well I have to go  
  
See you later!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry gave the letter Ron told him to to Hermione and she thanked him. "I'll read it later I want to watch you open presents." Harry smiled and turned to his presents. He took off the wrapping paper and saw a box of jokes and pranks from Zonkos. he smiled, showed it to Hermione and put it aside. He opened Hagrids next. The card read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is your summer holidays coming? Everything's ok here. well I haven't much to say except Happy Birthday and I hope you like your present.  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry smiled and opened the package. It was a box of Chocolate Frogs and a bag of Bertti Botts Every Flavor Beans. Harry turned around. "yours next Hermione." "What about that one?" she said pointing at the envelope that the unknown owl had brought. "Thats just a letter, Yours is a gift." "ok ok ok" Hermione said giving in, "But wait till I leave ok? Thats just the first part of your present, the second part is downstairs but I have to get it ready." she said putting the present on the bed, and walking out. Harry opened the present. He saw it was a picture of Himself, Hermione, and Ron on the train. He turned it over and saw a note in Hermione's neat Handwriting.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope that you like your gift. I have something to tell you but I can't do it in person because I would be too embarrassed. Well Here it is. Harry, I like you, I've liked you since the time that you and Ron helped me with that troll. I just thought that if you like me also it would be a good gift on your birthday to get this.  
  
Please tell me the answer  
  
even if you don't like me at least can we be friends forever?  
  
With all my love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry read and reread the letter several times. This had to be a joke, she would have said something when she read Ron's letter. He was about to go downstairs when he remembered about the other letter. He opened it and his Jaw dropped.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! You probably thought that I would be the last person to send you a letter on your birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get you a present. I didn't have time. So anyway I just wanted to ask you if you are going to be in Diagon Alley the last week of Vacation. Maybe we can go get something to eat or something like that. Well if I don't see you in Diagon Alley then ill see you on the train.  
  
Love,  
  
Cho Chang  
  
{A/N ooohhh I think ill end it here for now. Looks like there is going to be a part 3! well please don't hurt me for that. I had to add a twist didn't I? Well if you want to contact me about anything you can E-mail or IM me at C towns Princess@aol. Remember R/R!!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	7. Harry's Birthday Present Part 3

~*~Chapter 7~*~  
  
~*~Harry's Birthday Present Part 3~*~  
  
{A/N I think that was my best cliffie yet. Don't ya think?! Ok so it was a lil mean but that's an authors job. This chapter is dedicated to oku my 50th review!! Thanks!! I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had a little bit of writers block. I just wanna clear something up......I am a Harry/Hermione shipper!! They belong together but that doesn't mean that there shouldn't be twists and turns along the way. Thanks to snowdiamond and *blank* () (you know who you are) for reminding me that Cho has already graduated I forgot. It did give me a good idea for a reason that she is going to Hogwarts. That you will have to figure out. Well I have to get writing! no stalling this time.}  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you NOTHING!!! except the plot! Everything else is JKR's  
  
{A/N One more thing, This chapter starts when Hermione walks out and what goes on with her. that's all I wanted to tell you.}  
  
"Yours next Hermione." "What about that one?" She said pointing at the envelope that the unknown owl had brought. "That's just a letter, yours is a gift." "ok ok ok" Hermione said giving in, "but wait till I leave ok? That's just the first part of your present, the second part is downstairs but I have to get it ready." She said putting the present on the bed, and walking out.  
  
When she was out in the hallway she opened the letter that Ron had given her.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Ok I know being the person that you are you read my letter to Harry earlier this summer. So do you like him too? I know you do because I see the way you look at him every time you think nobody is looking. So just tell him why don't ya cause if you don't know he likes you.......lots! well send me a letter back telling me that you wont kill me because of this letter. I'm just trying to help!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Ron  
  
She went into her room, wrote a note to Ron tell him about her gift to Harry, and then walked back to Harry's room. She opened the door without knocking and said, "Harry can I use Hedwig I have to send...." Just then she saw the look on his face. ~Oh God! He's reading my letter, I should not have came in without knocking~ Harry didn't even look up. He was to overwhelmed by the letter from Cho. "Harry" Hermione said in a sing-song manner. "Wha, oh Hermi what's up?" He asked finally realizing she was there. "Is anything wrong? you were just staring at that letter like it was a snake." "Was I? It's just...Hey were you joking in your letter cause it wasn't funny if you were." Said Harry changing the subject. "Oh no your not changing the subject, who is that letter from?!" Hermione demanded. Harry sighed and gave the letter to Hermione. She just read it in disbelief "What does she mean `She'll meet you on the train'? I thought she already Graduated." Harry shrugged. He had no  
clue but all he knew was that if he got a letter like this from Cho 2 years ago he would jump at the opportunity but now.... "Hermi, what should I do?" "What do you mean?" Asked Hermione. she was a little scared that he was going to meet her. "I don't want to meet her but.....I reserved 2 rooms for the last week of the holidays at the Leaky Cauldron." ~Not good, but the good news is that he don't want to meet her.~ thought Hermione looking worried. Just then they heard a loud bark from they backyard. Harry looked at Hermione. They both ran to the window. "Snuffles!" Harry said. Then he turned to Hermione. "Is this the other part of the present?" Hermione smiled, "Yea but there is going to be a bigger surprised then that!" she said. Harry took a deep breath, "Hermi?" "yea?" she said looking in his eyes. "Thank you so much" he said Hugging her. She hugged back for a long time. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
Harry sighed, "Who is it?" He sounded a little disappointed and Hermione realized that she felt the same way. "The last person you'd thought you'd see this birthday!" came a familiar voice back. "Come in" Harry said noticing That is was Ron. Ron walked in smiling "Whoa Harry so my plan worked?" Harry had no clue what he was talking about until he realized that Hermione and Him were still hugging. {A/N Corny I know but hey I had no idea about how to let them know that it was a plan.} The pulled apart quickly. " No.........I.......ah......Wait a second, YOUR PLAN???" Ron shrugged, walked over to them and looked out the window. "Hey Harry, you know there's a dog that looks allot like Snuffles in your backyard." "Yea Ron we know. Hermione set it up. Lets go see him."  
  
As they were on their way out Mr. Dursly called Harry into the Living room. When he went in there he saw a box sitting on the coffee table. Mrs. Dursly stood and handed the box to him without a word. Harry opened it and saw in there a very old photo album. He opened it and saw it was full of pictures of his mother and grandparents. "Harry I know we never got along," said Dudly, "but I hope that you like this gift me, mom, and dad made for you, since you never knew her and all." Said Dudly. Harry was speechless, He nodded his thanks and walked back to his friends. "You did this didn't you?" he said to Hermione. She just looked at the ceiling, "Who me?" she said innocently. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and they left the house.  
  
When they got to the back yard Siruis changed into his Human form. "Hey Harry, Happy Birthday!" Siruis said giving him a hug. "I have a present for you." He pulled a small box from his robes and gave it to Harry. Harry thanked him, "Siruis would you like to come into the house for a little while?" Harry asked Putting the box into his pocket. "Well I would but I don't have much time here, and Harry, Do you think I could talk to you alone for a few minutes?" He asked looking at Ron and Hermione. "Oh, we don't mind, Come on Ron, Harry we'll meet you in your room." She smiled at him and pulled Ron into the house. "Hey, I wanted to hear what they were talking about." Ron said and Hermione just waved that comment off, "Harry Will tell us later and anyway, I have to talk to you.....It's VERY Important." and with that Hermione dragged Ron to Harry's Room.  
  
{A/N I want to put some input on your reviews:  
  
Cho's biggest fan (): I'm not going to make her evil. Don't worry  
  
Cass (): That would be a good idea, do you know how to find one, I'm kinda new at this stuff.  
  
E. C. R. Potter: well once again I make a mistake maybe I'll get it right this time "Avada Kedavra" there. Thanks!  
  
HERMIONE ELIZABETH POTTER: You are one of my favorite reviewers. Maybe I'll use your Ch. 5 review in the story........hmmm.......  
  
love: Thanks I'm glad you liked it.  
  
one more thing..I'm not good a FLUFF!!! I'll try for those who like it but im just letting you know that I'm not good at it. SO BE WARNED!!!}  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	8. Talks Between Friends

~*~Chapter 8~*~  
~*~ Talks Between Friends ~*~  
  
{A/N well here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it. I'm sorry to all those people that want me to just put them together already. I want them together already but I think it might take 2 more chapters at least. I've decided that they will get together during this story and I'm going to write a sequel. The sequel will be all in Hogwarts. Well, I'm going to get to the story.   
  
Disclaimer:plot mine everything else, JKR's  
  
Harry grinned as he watch Hermione pull Ron into the house. Then he turned to Sirius who looked sad. "What's the matter Sirius?" " Harry I want you to open that gift now please and then I'll tell you why I needed to talk to you." Harry smiled, opened the little box and saw a heart shaped locket that had "James + Lily = 4ever" on the cover, Harry opened it and he saw a picture of his parents. "James gave that to Lily when they began dating," Sirius looked like he could burst into tears at any moment, {A/N I haven't had a lot of experience with Sirius, so this might be a little OOC, but he seemed that he loved Harry's Parents dearly so this might not be.} "Then before the Fidelius Charm was performed he gave me this and said to give this to you on your 17th birthday. See during their 7th year is when they began dating." Harry just stared at Sirius. Sirius began again, "He also told me to tell you to give it to the girl that you are in love with. It is enchanted so it if the person you give it to is the person you are supposed to be with then the lettering will change to say your name and the name of the person you give it to. If it doesn't change then you are not ment to be with that person." Harry looked stunned. "Thanks Sirius. It's the best gift I've gotten yet." Sirius smiled, "Well It's getting late so I have to be on my way. Bye Harry, I'll see you soon." With that Sirius turned back to his animagus form and walked off. Harry sighed and sat on the bench in the backyard thinking about Hermione. ~She likes me, I like her so it will change won't it? I'm sure it will, I'm going to give it to her now.~ With that He jumped up and ran into the house.   
  
{A/N OK same deal as before, This chapter is in the same time frame as the last. Even if it seems longer.}  
  
Hermione pulled Ron up the stairs to Harry's room and pushed him onto the bed. "Hermione what's your problem?" She showed him the back of the Picture frame, Ron read the note and looked at her with awe. "So he read it….well what did he say?" Ron looked anxious. "Ron, he didn't say nothing, he was too wrapped up in this!" she said throwing the letter from Cho into his hands. "What the HELL?!" Ron jumped up as he finished the letter. {A/N Sorry Cho lovers, Ron is about to bash the hell out of her so if you wanna just skip it go ahead…..Sorry! also these few lines only will be PG for cursing} "That bitch! God, Can't that Slut leave Harry the hell alone. She's ignored him for three GOD DAMN YEARS!! Now out of the blue she writes him, asking him on a date?! What the Hell? {A/N k just had to let him blow off steam. No more hurtful words to or about Cho. OK just one more thing, I like Cho don't get me wrong. Just wanted to do that for some reason. OK back to the PG 13 story, and I wont let Ron say anything else bad about Cho.} "Ron! Stop there's no reason to say things like that. Besides, Harry doesn't want to talk to her, he said so. But…." At that she trailed off remembering what he said about the room's at the Leaky Cauldron. "But what Hermione?" Said Ron calming down. "Well, Harry reserved 2 rooms at the Leaky Cauldron for the last week of the Holidays." Ron just groaned. Just then they heard Harry run up the stairs, "No word of this, Understand?" Ron nodded just as Harry entered the room. "Hey Hermi, Ron look at what Sirius gave me. He showed it to them. "Oh Harry its awesome" said Hermione. "Ron do you think I can talk to you a sec in the hall?" Ron nodded and walked to the door, "Hermi you don't mind do you?" She shook her head and they walked out.  
  
"Enchanted?" Harry nodded at his reaction of what Sirius had told him. "Well are you going to give it to her?" Harry nodded, "I think it I'll just be a 'do you wanna see it?' kind of thing." Harry looked nervous. Ron nodded and wished him luck "I'll wait out here I think." "NO Ron, please just come in with me." Ron nodded again and followed him into the room.  
  
"Well about time, I thought that you had run away from me." Hermione said with a smile. Harry looked at the locket. "Hermi," he began VERY nervous, "I want to asked you something but first…." He tossed the locket lightly at her, "catch." She looked puzzled but she caught the locket and at that moment it began to glow. "Harry, this isn't funny." "It's not a joke." Just then the locket stopped glowing. "Hermi, look at the locket and you'll understand." She looked at the locket and it said, Harry + Hermione = 4ever, She opened the locket and saw 2 pictures. One of Harry's Parents and one of Harry, and herself. Harry walked closer to her, "Hermi, since the first day I met you I have loved you." Hermione smiled, Threw her arms around his neck and Kissed him. Harry stood there stunned and then put his arms around her waist and Kissed back. When they finally parted for air, Harry took the locket from her and put it around her neck. Ron smiled, "Well you too, you owe me one." "What do you mean?" they said at the same time. "I got you two together, in fact, I didn't even go to see Charlie. I just wanted you to together, alone." Hermione walks over to him and gives him a hug. "thanks Ron, oohh I know exactly who to set you up with?" Hermione walked back to Harry and put her arm around him. "Who?" said Ron excitedly. "Hermione whispered into Harry's ear "Lavender Brown" Harry nodded and said. "We're no telling you."   
  
{A/N There I decided to get them together now since I mad Ron bad mouth Cho. I feel bad about that but hey! I know its a little short but hey I put them together didn't I? Well Here are some thank you's that I think are due.  
  
once again to E. C. R. Potter for correcting me. I did fix that mistake by the way.  
I.M. Boring Thanks alot!   
and to *Blank* somthing like that acually i don't know where im going to put here yet.   
  
well thanks again to Hermione Elizabeth Potter and I love your suggestion about Sirius, I might do that later on. well I hope you liked this chapter......and the others to come   
I'm currently writing the first chapter of a new story. I'm not too sure what to call it yet but so far it's called, Hermione? I'll tell you when It's posted.   
~*~CentralsPrincess15 (Elizabeth Ann) 


	9. Diagon Alley

~*~Chapter 9~*~  
~*~Diagon Alley~*~  
  
{A/N Well you all begged me not to do this but I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna have Harry and Cho meet. It's not what you think though. Well I'm going to get writing now!  
AznGolDragonGod: ok I know it gets a little old. thats who they are going to try to get him hooked up with. I don't know if they are going to get together or not. Maybe I'll have him end up with Cho. what do you think about that?  
Rose Fencer: thanks! Glad you like it.  
Gryffindor Quidditch Angel: ooohhh i like it. Hmmm well I want them to meet, but that does give me some Ideas. thanks!  
Hermione Elizabeth Potter: Is this soon enough for you? The only reason that I didn't get it up soon l;ast time was because FF.net was giving me some problems. The locket thing was inspired by another story. Only I can't remember which one. Only in that story it was a ring. When I figure it out I'll give the credit to whoever wrote that story.  
This chapter takes place a week before the start of the term.   
I just posted the first chapter of my new story, "Hermione?" It has nothing to do with That Summer. Please r/r that story also. thanks!}  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charicters, just the plot. the charicters are owned by JKR.  
  
Soon came the time that they had to pack up for Diagon Alley. Hermione was nervous, not because the term started in a week but because Harry had decided to meet Cho anyway. Ron had gone home with the use of Floo Powder the day after Harry's birthday. He had decided to give the "Lovebirds" time alone but was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the last week also.   
  
"All set there Hermi?" Harry asked walking into her room. "Yea Harry, just finishing up." She pulled her trunk out of the room, and down the steps. They stood at the curb, Hermione sitting on her trunk, Harry counting his wizzard money. He put his wand in the air and with a BANG a purple bus came to a screeching stop right in front of them. Hermione fell off her trunk onto the ground. "Hermi are you ok?" Harry went to help her up. WhenHarry pulled Hermione up they heard a voice behind them. "Oy! Ern! guess 'oo it is!" Harry rolled his eyes. The last time he used the Knight Bus he was on the "Run" from the Ministry for blowing up his aunt. "huh?" the driver said. "'Arry Potter!" the driver ran up to the door. "well 'Arry nice ta see you again" "same here." Harry said as nicely as he could. "Can we get going please?" Hermione spoke up from behind Harry because she could tell he was uneasy. Harry grabed her hand and squeezed it showing his thanks. "Well, if ya got a Galleon and 5 Sickles we can." said Stan. Harry pulled out the money, put it in Stans hand and helped Hermione onto the bus. He helped Stan load the trunks on and they were on their way. "you can have these beds then" said stan as he took them to the back of the bus and sset the trunks down. "Where to?" "Diagon Alley Stan and thanks" said HArry sittingdown on one of the beds. Stan nodded and went back to the fron of the bus.   
  
"Hermi, I want you to come to meet Cho with me." Harry said as the bus began to move again. "Why?" said Hermione putting her head on his shoulder. "So that she can see, if she does want to go out with me, that you and I are a couple and we are happy together." She smiled and nodded and began to fall asleep.   
  
"Hermi, get up were here." "huh?" Harry laughed "morning sunshine, its time to go and get our supplys." He kissed her forhead and she sat up. "ok, where's my trunk? "Stan took it to our rooms." Hermione smiled and stood up. ~I wonder if Ron told his family about us?~ HErmione thought as she steped into the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand with Harry.   
  
"Hermi," Harry started when they were in his room, "Do you wanna go to Diagon Alley now or later?" Hermione thought, "Lets go now so we can get dinner after we get our supplys." Harry nodded and they started off to Diagon Alley.   
  
They got all their books, some ink, new quills, and partchment. "I need new robes, Hermi, do you? Harry asked Hermione. "Yea, lets go." Hermione smiled and grabed Harry's hand as the walked to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.   
  
Hermione got a special Robe that she wouldn't t show Harry. "Come on Hermi, Let me see Please." "No, It's for the graduation ball." {A/N To find out what the robe looks like you'll have to read the sequal.} "Oh I see ok Hermi, fine you win." Hermione smiled, "I always do don't I?" Harry smirked and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Hermione smiled. "Well, get us a table at the resturant and I'll put our bags in our rooms and meet you there." "ok, don't be too long."   
  
Harry got a table near a window and waited for Hermione to come back. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder, when he turned, It was not Hermione, but Cho standing in front of him smiling.  
  
{A/N ok, so thats a good cliffie. sorry about it being so short. I'm having a little trouble with bringing out long chapters. Please read Hermione? and tell me what you think. Honesty I like Flames I don't. So......thanks!} 


	10. The Talk With Cho

~*~Chapter 10~*~  
  
~*~The talk with Cho~*~  
  
{A/N Ok so I was just reading a fanfic and I got this IM. This person tells me that they like my story and I should keep writing. Now I didn't get their name but it made me so happy that someone would go out of their way to let me know what they thought so this Chapter is dedicated to you, you know who you are. Well anyway, I haven't posted in a while because I had no Ideas and I was too busy, (Spanish homework, Damn that Mr. Hollis!!) so it took me awhile. I have some Ideas so I'll just start writing before I lose them.}  
  
Disclaimer: You know, Anything to do with the Harry Potter series is JKR's, anything else, Mines.  
  
Harry just stared, he didn't think that he would meet her till tomorrow, or later. "Cho, hey how are you?" Harry sounded very nervous and kept looking out the window for any sign of Hermione. "Oh, Harry, I'm ok, May I sit?" She said sitting. Harry began to object but there was no use. "So Cho what's up?" Harry said looking out of the window. "Well, Harry, darling I just wanted you to be the first to know that I took the Defense against the dark arts job at Hogwarts!" Harry just stared once again. No this couldn't be happening. She didn't just say that she was the new DADA teacher, did she? that means one more year of her, and......wait a second, did she call me DARLING? "I'm glad for you, I didn't know you were interested in DADA." "I'm not but I wanted to teach there So bad. so when they offered me the job I just took it." Cho was smiling brightly. Just then Hermione came into view and Harry felt the heaviness in his chest lift. "Hermi, Over here!" He yelled when she came into the restaurant. Harry stood up and gave her a hug, while in the hug he whispered into her ear. "Cho's the new DADA teacher Hermi, That's what she wanted to tell me." Herman looked at Harry and smiled. Harry kissed her lightly on the lips and sat down in one of the chairs. Hermione sat in the other. Cho was looking at them holding hands and smiling at each other. She was, to say the least, Jealous. "Well Harry, darling" Cho said emphasizing the darling, "I must run, maybe we can talk another time." Harry smiled, said goodbye and moved to her seat. "Tell me everything" Hermione said and Harry started into the story.  
  
"Harry, do you think that she took that job to be closer to you?" Hermione was laying on her stomach on his bed after they came home from dinner. Hermi, Even if she did it won't work. I care for you too much to let her get between us, NOTHING will get between us." Hermione Rolled over so that she was on her back. "Promise?" Harry leaned in and kissed her. When they parted for air Harry put a big smile on his face. "With all my heart Princess." Hermione Giggled at this comment but Harry kept a straight face. He had been thinking along the same lines as Hermione but he didn't want to speak his fear. Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Hermione giggled at this but was silenced with a soft but passionate kiss. They stayed that way until the sun came up.  
  
{A/N OK that was chapter 10. I think only a few more left till the beginning of the year. I already have some Ideas for the sequel. Just to let you know, my story Hermione? Is up and has 2 chapters, (oppsie I loaded the second chapter twice.) that's all for now  
  
LETS GET TO 100 REVIEWS PLEASE!!  
  
~*~CentralsPrincess15~*~ 


	11. The Last Day of Vacation

~*~Chapter 11~*~  
  
~*~The Last Day of Vacation~*~  
  
Augest 31st rolled around sooner then Harry and Hermione wanted it too. They spent the Whole vacatuion walking together in Diagon Alley. They met everyone there. They saw, Dean, Seamus, all the Weasly's (George and Fred had opened a Weasly Wizard Weazes or www shop in the Alley and one in Hogsmead.), and they even saw Dumbledore there once. The one person that they did NOT want to see they just happened to bump into aboiut 3 times every day. Cho seemed to be following them, and when they would be getting close or even a little intamate (as much as you can in public.) she would walk up to them and interupt them. Hermione was getting a little more then mad. Whenever Cho would come up she would look at her watch and say that it was time to go even if they had planed to do many other things.  
  
Hermione and Harry had decided to stay in their room today. They spent the day cuddled in their bed. When Harry had first woken up he went downstairs to get some breakfast for them. Hermione was up when he had gotten back to their room (the other room had been forgotten as Hermione had stayed in Harry's room the whole time.). "Morning Sunshine" Harry smiled. ~It's going to be hard not to be able to wake up with her anymore.~ Harry and Hermione had been named Head Boy and Girl. Hermione was proud of herself as she should be but Harry was affraid that he got the job because he was the famose "Harry Potter". Whenever he would mention this Hermione would kiss him on his nose and smile "You earned it. True you have gotten into trouble a few-" Harry would giver her a look, "ok a lot of times but you still did plenty for the school." She would hug him and he would feel better. The Head Boy and Head Girl lived in their own Dormitorys. They were next to each other. Harry was glad they would be closer but........."Harry, are you ok?" Hermione had pulled him out of his thoughs. "Hey Hermi, yea just thinking about school and stuff." "Harry I told you before you earned Head-" Harry smilled, "Not that, Just that we wont be able to sleep with each other anymore" {A/N and I do mean SLEEP you know snore, snooze, dormir, so on, you sick people!! jk} Hermione looked at the bed, she had also thought of that, the feel of Herry's arms around her when she woke up was the best feeling in the world. But they had to set an example for the other people being the Head Boy and Girl. Then she got an evil grin, "Well, then we just have to get as much of that as we can then won't we?" Hermione grabed his wrist and pulled him back into the bed.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Harry groaned. He gave Hermione one more quick kiss on her nose and stood and went to the door. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and Hermione went to the bathroom before he opened the door. "Mr. Potter, sorry for the intoruption but Headmaster Dumbledore is downstairs asking to speek to you and Ms. Granger." Harry nodded, "We'll be right there." He said before closing the door. "Hermi, come on get ready Albus wants to speek to us." Dumbledore told Harry, Hermione, and Ron to call him Albus in their 5th year. "Ok hun, I'll be ready in a few." Harry put on some jeans and a nice T shirt. "Hermi, I'm going down, I'll meet you down there." "K, Harry." Harry walked out the room and down the hall before he remembered that he had left his wand in the room. He turned back around to get it forgetting that Hermione was changing. He opened the door and she was in the middle of the room in her panties only.  
  
{A/N If I wanted I could stop it here……………Naw I'll just finish this chapter so I can finish the story.}  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione had turned around as soon as she heard the door open. "Hermione I'm SO SORRY!!, I just forgot- ah……Hermi?" "What Harry?" Hermione sounded VERY Harry walked to the bed and threw the blanket twords her. "You have no top on…..at all." Hermione began to blush feverishly. Harry, blushing but grinning, grabed his wand, kissed her lightly on her lips and left. Shr blushed even more and began dressing again.  
  
Harry walked to the Den to meet Albus. Hermione came a few minutes after blushing a deep red. Suddenly albus walked in, "Harry, Hermione, how are you too? Doing well I hope." Hermione nodded and Harry spoke, "I'm doing fine Albus, how are you?" Harry sounded a little too professional. Hermione noticed this and made a mental note of it. "Well, I was wonderfull till a few days ago when I went to visit Sybill and she made a prediction, a REAL one." Harry nodded, he went threw several of her real predictions, in fact thats the only thing keeping him in her class. If she would decide to make a real prediction he wanted to be there to hear it. Hermione had even droped Ancient Runes to take it up once more to help Harry with the "prediction gathering". "what was it?" Hermione asked. Albus shook his head "I will tell you later, right now go upstairs, to you room," His eyes twinkled and Harry and Hermione shivered when he said ROOM instead of ROOMS, "get you things because you are comming to Hogwarts with me, in a few Hours, Harry, we need to prepair." Harry nodded, took Hermione's Hand and led her up to their room. "Harry, what does he mean "Prepair?" "I'll tell you later Princess, right now it's time to go back to school." Hermione nodded and began to get ready.  
  
{Thats it!!!!! well, if you want to know Sybill's prediction, Read my up and comming sequal, "The Final Day of His Final Year at Hogwarts." The story will go threw the whole year, the title has to do with the Prediction. I might change the title though. Thanks to all who reviewed. I wish I could go longer but I am making a sequal. I don't know when it will be out but while you are waiting please read and Review my new story "Hermione?" I only have like 5 reviews and I have so many good Ideas for that but if I don't get enough reviews then I wont continue it. Well thanks!!!! 


End file.
